When the evil wants to die
by Pili Halliwell
Summary: Cole is chasing the charmed ones but with what purpose?C/P
1. Default Chapter

When the evil wants to die  
  
(Interior of Phoebe's room)  
  
We see Phoebe sleeping, but she's having a premonition, Cole stubs Piper in the stomach, Phoebe wakes up, she begins to cry, Piper enters in the room.  
  
Pi: Phoebe! What's the matter? (Phoebe holds Piper crying) Phoebe you are scaring me.  
  
Ph: Well you should be, I have just had a premonition.  
  
Pi: And? What happened?  
  
Ph: I saw Cole, he killed you.  
  
Pi: Oh my God, you sure?  
  
Ph: Yes I am. What happens with him?  
  
Pi: I'm going to call Leo and Paige.  
  
Ph: Ok.  
  
Piper leaves the room, Phoebe gets up, and she looks herself at the mirror and begins to cry again.  
  
Cut to Cole.  
  
Cole is in a pub drinking.  
  
Waitress: I think you have drinking too much.  
  
Co: Not really.  
  
W: You should leave 'till tomorrow.  
  
Co: I won't be here tomorrow (he pays) keep the change.  
  
W: Thanks.  
  
Man: Hey man! How long! The great Belthazor.  
  
Co: Please don't call me that.  
  
Man: Well, I can call you the monster from the Wasteland If you want.  
  
Co: Cole is better.  
  
Man: Yeah right.  
  
Co: Well how a demon like you come to a pub like this?  
  
Man: I'm not a demon anymore.  
  
Co: Don't tell me you fell in love.  
  
Man: Ha ha ha of course not, demons can't love, I just lost my powers.  
  
Co: And what do you want from me?  
  
Man: Yours.  
  
Co: My powers? You're crazy.  
  
Man: I know what you are going to do, you won't need your powers.  
  
Co: I won't give it to you.  
  
Man: Oh man ok, I hope you die.  
  
Co: Yeah so do I.  
  
Cut to the Halliwell's.  
  
Le: I can't believe it.  
  
Pa: I know, I thought he was good now.  
  
Ph: Well he isn't.  
  
Pi: I'm not going to die ok?  
  
Ph: Of course not, I won't let that happen, I killed him once, I can do it again.  
  
Pa: Yeah Phoebe but he wasn't Cole, he was The Source.  
  
Ph: Well he isn't Cole anymore, he isn't the Cole I knew.  
  
Le: Phoebe I know you are very excited but Cole can't die remember?  
  
Ph: There has to be a way, Paige look in the BOS.  
  
Pa: Ok.  
  
Pi: Honey calm down, I should be the angry one.  
  
Ph: I can't calm down.  
  
Le: I'm gonna orb up there.  
  
Pi: Ok, I'm gonna try to do potion to protect me.  
  
Ph: That doesn't exist you know.  
  
Pi: I know if a potion like that would exist we should be drinking it with the coffee.   
  
Phoebe smiles.  
  
Pi: I just wanna get busy.  
  
Ph: yeah me too. I'll help you doing whatever you are going to do.  
  
Paige comes in.  
  
Pa: I have found something.  
  
Ph: What?  
  
Pa: The only way to kill him is using this sword (She shows it to Piper and Phoebe)  
  
Ph: Ok Leooooo!!!! (Piper jumps)  
  
Pi: Phoebe! You scared me.  
  
Ph: Sorry.  
  
Le: Hi.  
  
Ph: Hi? That's the only thing you are going to say?  
  
Pi: Leo, Paige has found this (she shows to him)  
  
Le: Yes they have told me about it. The sword is in the Underworld, I have to take it.  
  
Pi: That's too dangerous.  
  
Le: I'm the only one who can.  
  
Pa: Why?  
  
Le: It has to be a whitelighter.   
  
Pa: I can do it.  
  
Le: No, I will.  
  
Pi: Yeah Paige, you're just have whitelighter and I don't want you to risk your life for me.  
  
Pa: But I can go with him.  
  
Ph: We need you here, if Cole comes before Leo we are going to need the power of three.  
  
Pa: Ok.  
  
Leo kisses Piper.  
  
Le: I'll be back.  
  
Pi: You promise?  
  
Le: I do. (He orbs)  
  
Ph: We should go to the attic, we are stronger there.  
  
Pa: Ok.  
  
(They go to the attic)  
  
Pi: Phoebe you have to think about what you are going to do.  
  
Ph: I'm not gonna lose you.  
  
Pi: I don't want you to kill the love of your life for me.  
  
Ph: He's not the love of my life (she touches Piper's stomach) but here is our future, I'm not gonna let him to destroy our future.  
  
(Piper holds Phoebe)  
  
Pa: There's something I don't understand.  
  
Ph: What?  
  
Pa: Why is Cole doing it?  
  
Ph: He's evil that's why.  
  
Pa: No, there's something more I feel it.  
  
Ph: You were the first who suspected about him.  
  
Pa: This time is different.  
  
Pi: Stop right now. Ok? We have to wait.  
  
(Cole shimmers in)  
  
Co: Hi sisters.  
  
Ph: You bastard!  
  
Co: I guess you had a premonition.  
  
Ph: Yeah I did.  
  
(He grabs Piper and he takes a dagger)  
  
Co: I'll kill her you know.  
  
Pa: You don't want to do it, I know.  
  
Pi: Listen to her.  
  
Co: Shut up.  
  
Ph: If you hurt her I'll kill you.  
  
Co: I know (he says to Piper in the ear) I'm sorry (he stubs her)  
  
Leo orbs in, he gives to Phoebe the Sword and goes to heal Piper.  
  
Ph: This is over you son of a bitch.  
  
Piper yells: Noooooo!!!!!! (and frozes Cole)  
  
Ph: What are you doing?  
  
Piper is healed by Leo.  
  
Le: It was a superficial cut.  
  
Pi: Yes he didn't mean to kill me, He just want us to kill him.  
  
(Cole moves)  
  
Co: Damm it! Phoebe! Kill me just kill me (Phoebe is shocked)  
  
Cole now on his knees holds Phoebe crying and repeating "please kill me just   
  
do it")  
  
Ph: Oh my God! What's the matter with me? (She drops the sword and touches Cole's hair) It's ok Cole, It's ok.  
  
Co: No, I want to die Phoebe.  
  
Ph: Why?  
  
Cole stands up look at her eyes and say.  
  
Co: I don't have you, I don't have anything, you were the reason I woke everyday, but now there's nothing.  
  
Pa: I think we should leave you alone.  
  
Piper, Leo and Paige leave.  
  
Ph: You were being evil because you wanted to die?  
  
Co: It was the only way.  
  
Ph: Cole, but you have to understand me I can't go through this anymore, last year was horrible, I wasn't prepare for what happened. I need to be alone.  
  
Co: You are seeing other guys.  
  
Ph: Yes, but they aren't you, I'm not in love with them.  
  
Co: So you love me?  
  
Ph: Of course, you are the love of my life and I know that I won't love anymore, I will always love you but I can't do it again.  
  
Co: I know I just have lost everything, last year for a while I had everything I could wish but I lost it.  
  
Ph: Why? I still don't understand.  
  
Co: You, I saved your life but I lost mine.  
  
Ph: You became The Source because of me?  
  
Co: No, It wasn't your fault I didn't think in the consequences, I didn't think that saving your life I would became The Source.  
  
Ph: Oh my God you went to through all because of me, because you loved me.  
  
Co: I still love you.  
  
Phoebe jumps and kisses Cole a long passionate kiss)  
  
Co: I thought you said…  
  
Ph: Yes but I needed to show you that I love you too.  
  
Co: But that doesn't change anything.  
  
Ph: No it doesn't.  
  
Co: I think I should go.  
  
Ph: Where?  
  
Co: I don't know, I'm going to search for a future, when I find something I'll came back for you.  
  
Ph: I hope so.  
  
Co: I love you.  
  
Ph: I love you too.  
  
(Cole shimmers to who knows where)  
  
In to the living room.  
  
Pa: Where's Cole?  
  
Ph: he's gone.  
  
Pi: What do you mean by that?  
  
Ph: I didn't kill him, He just disappeared.  
  
Le: Do you know where is he going?  
  
Ph: No but I hope he's ok. He loves me and I will always love him nothing can change that.  
  
End 


	2. Back From Hell

Back From Hell  
  
It has been five years since Cole left the family.  
  
Phoebe is in the middle of the street in San Francisco, San Francisco is ruined and destroyed.  
  
Ph: Piper!!!! Paige!!! Leo!!!  
  
But nobody responds.  
  
A group of demons chased Phoebe, she run to the manor and go to the attic.  
  
Ph: This house this time don't let anybody enter in my house not now.  
  
The demons try to open the manor's door but they are electrocuted.  
  
Demon: Witch, ok don't worry we'll try it later, she's alone now.  
  
In the attic.  
  
Phoebe takes the BOS looking for something but it's useless she can't find anything.  
  
(Suddenly a ghost appears)  
  
Ph: Grams?  
  
Pr: Please don't tell me I look that old.  
  
Ph: Prue! Oh my god. (she begins to cry)  
  
Pr: Calm down Phoebe I'm here to help you.  
  
Ph: But how? I'm alone I can't find them.  
  
Pr: They are all dead. Wyatt is with The Elders.  
  
Ph: No! (she begins to cry)  
  
Pr: We can make it right.  
  
Ph: What? You just have told me that I have lost my family.  
  
Pr: This wasn't meant to happen, so we have a way.  
  
Ph: What I can do?  
  
Pr: You have to search for Cole.  
  
Ph: No he's gone it was the best for the two of us.  
  
Pr: Cole is in hell, he went there to become good, he's giving up his powers.  
  
Ph: Why?  
  
Pr: He wants to be with you, but we need his powers.  
  
Ph: How can I go there?  
  
Pr: I'll take you there.  
  
(Prue takes Phoebe and faded out)  
  
In hell  
  
Pr: You have to go alone.  
  
Ph: Ok, Prue thanks.  
  
Pr: Come on save our family.  
  
Phoebe begins to run looking for Cole.  
  
She sees him, he has beard and look tired.  
  
Ph: Cole?  
  
Co: Phoebe?  
  
Ph: What happen to you?  
  
Co: Am I that ugly?  
  
Ph: No you are kind of sexy.  
  
Cole smiles.  
  
Ph: Cole I need you to help me my family is dead. Wyatt is with The Elders.  
  
Co: What?  
  
Ph: San Francisco is being destroyed I'm alone.  
  
Co: But I'm losing my powers.  
  
Ph: No you can't Prue has told me that your powers are the only way to save us.  
  
Co: Prue?  
  
Ph: Yes she brought me here.  
  
Co: I'm not going to use my powers.  
  
Ph: It's the only way, we are going to die.  
  
Co: My powers are evil, and they destroyed our marriage.  
  
Ph: Cole I don't want to lose my family, I don't want to die.  
  
Co: I'll go with you but I'm not going to use my powers if I use them I can't be ripped of them.  
  
Ph: And how are you going to help me?  
  
Co: With spells, potions I don't care.  
  
Ph: Ok but I don't think this is going to be useful. How can we go back?  
  
Co: There is a portal near come with me.  
  
They find the portal and go into it.  
  
Co: Oh my God! Is this San Francisco?  
  
Ph: Yes.  
  
Peter: Phoebe! Oh my God I'm glad that you are ok. (He's going to kiss her but she stops him)  
  
Ph: Hi I don't have time now.  
  
Pe: Oh who is he?  
  
Ph: Cole Turner.  
  
Pe: Your ex?  
  
Co: That's me, I've been in India for five years.  
  
(Phoebe looks at him confused)  
  
Ph: Yes well I have to go, take care.  
  
Pe: Bye.  
  
Co: Is he your boyfriend?  
  
Ph: Yes.  
  
Co: Now that I'm here you can kick his ass.  
  
Phoebe smiles and hides her ring in her pocket.  
  
Int attic.  
  
Co: We have to go back in time.  
  
Ph: There is no spell like that.  
  
Co: You can work it.  
  
Phoebe and Cole work on a spell.  
  
Ph: Ok here it is, give me your hand.  
  
Ph and Co: If this wasn't meant to be, let us go to the past, to make our destiny the way it has to be.  
  
They go back in time.  
  
They are on a restaurant.  
  
Ph: Oh no.  
  
(We see the past Phoebe and Peter there, he's proposing her)  
  
Pe: Phoebe Halliwell Marry me.  
  
PPh: Peter I have to think about it.  
  
Pe: Ok but keep the ring.  
  
Cole and Phoebe are looking at the scene from the distance.  
  
Co: Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Ph: I was afraid that you wouldn't have help me.  
  
Co: You don't know me at all.  
  
Ph: Cole I'm sorry but I don't even know the answer.  
  
Co: I don't care we have work to do.  
  
Ph: Ok I'm going to talk with myself.  
  
PastPhoebe is walking down the street.  
  
Ph: Hi Phoebe.  
  
PPh: Who are you? (She poses as a fighter)  
  
Ph: I'm you from the future.  
  
PPh: Yes right.  
  
Ph: Ok Peter has just asked to marry you and in that moment the first image that came to your head was Cole asking to marry you with the green blood on his face.  
  
(Both smile)  
  
Ph: We have problems.  
  
They all go to the manor, Phoebe tells what is going to happen to the family.  
  
PPi: Is Wyatt dead?  
  
Ph: No he's with The Elders.  
  
PLe: But how did it began?  
  
Ph: A group of demons began to killed witches, but they are very powerful they came from the future so we have powers and spells that we don't even know.  
  
PPa: And this is going to happen when?  
  
PPh: In three hours.  
  
PPi: What? That's too early.  
  
PLe: We have to work this out.  
  
PPa: But how? Phoebe has said that there is no way.  
  
Co: There is a way.  
  
Ph: You said that you won't do that again.  
  
Co: Yes but I want to prove to you that I don't care about Peter.  
  
They all are in the street waiting for the demons.  
  
PPa: What is he going to do?  
  
Ph: Use his powers.  
  
PPi: And why doesn't he want to use them?  
  
Ph: He wants to lose them but if he uses them one more time there is no way.  
  
PPa: Those powers are evil.  
  
Ph: I know but it's the only way.  
  
The demons appear.  
  
Dem: Cole? You shouldn't be here.  
  
Dem2: don't worry he won't use his powers if he used them he won't be with Phoebe.  
  
Co: You are right but I don't use them we all die.  
  
Dem3: Yes but there is no way you know that.  
  
Dem4: Hey how do you know?  
  
Cole begins the fight he begins to throw energy balls and attack them.  
  
Dem: He's too powerful.  
  
Dem2: We have powers that he doesn't even know.  
  
Dem3: Yes but he has the wasteland's powers he's the demon with more powers in the world.  
  
Co: You are right.  
  
Cole kills them all but their powers doesn't disappear and they alone begin to destroy the city.  
  
Co: What the hell is this?  
  
PLe: I guess this is a new magic thing from future.  
  
PPh: How can we stop them?  
  
Ph: I think I know (She looks at Cole)  
  
Co: I can't do that.  
  
Ph: You have to.  
  
Cole looks serious but he agrees.  
  
Cole opens his arms and says.  
  
Co: Come with me powers let me be.  
  
He takes all the powers.  
  
Phoebe and Cole begin to faded out.  
  
Cut to the present they are in the same street they have just being fighting.  
  
Pi: How do you feel?  
  
Ph: I still feel the sadness when you died but I'm ok.  
  
Co: Well I have to go before you try to vanquish me.  
  
The Halliwell family look serious and scared at Cole they all know what those powers mean.  
  
Cole faded out.  
  
Int mausoleum  
  
Ph: Cole?  
  
Co: I'm here ready for you come on kill me.  
  
Ph: I'm alone.  
  
Co: You can't kill me alone, Phoebe you need the power of three and Leo and a sword.  
  
Ph: I'm not going to kill you.  
  
Co: I have evil powers I'm dangerous, you have to do it.  
  
Ph: No, I have talked to Leo there is a way.  
  
Co: What?  
  
Ph: You have to learn how to use your powers, to control them, to make them good.  
  
Co: That's impossible.  
  
Ph: No, but you have to be strong.  
  
Co: I'm not strong not without you.  
  
Ph: I know that is why I'm with you.  
  
Co: And Peter?  
  
Ph: I kicked his ass.  
  
Cole smiles.  
  
Ph: We are going through this together.  
  
(They kiss)  
  
Ph: Welcome back.  
  
Co: From hell.  
  
(They kiss again) 


End file.
